


Into the unknown

by Winters_fire13



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_fire13/pseuds/Winters_fire13
Summary: A group of misfits band together to save six kingdoms from the rising shadows
Kudos: 1





	Into the unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I’ve always wanted to write something like this so wish me luck I guess

“ Dear Citizens,  
This is a reminder to all who reside in the Kingdom of Angea, that the practice of necromancy is against the law, and all those found performing such magic will be tried and executed. If you know anyone- or have suspicions of anyone- that may be practicing necromancy, please report them to the royal guard immediately. You'll be greatly rewarded for your contribution to ending such a dark, cruel, and ancient form of magic.  
Sincerely,  
Your Queen.”  
I lay the parchment down on the bar as I stand up and push my stool in, turning to the bartender, “Thanks again for the food, I promise I'll pay you in full next time!” He chuckles into a wrinkled, tired, and fatherlike grin, “Don't worry about it boy, it's on the house tonight!” I smile back. The man’s cheeks are plump and colored like a peach, with soft stubble encompassing it. His head is balding with minimal ashen hair remaining, but his hearty laugh and kind eyes are always a comfort to me. I haven't been in this village for long, and I don't hold the intention to stay for much longer, for I am a criminal on the run. Staying in one place is not on the agenda, because, well.. If they can’t find me they can’t catch me, and just so happens not getting caught is on my agenda as well. I laugh back and say thanks in the way I imagine a closely knit father and son would as I turn to walk out of the tavern. However, in the corner of my eye I notice a hooded figure has also risen and is walking towards the exit. I catch a glimpse of a sword on their belt, and it’s at that moment that I realize they must be here for me. Whilst leaving the tavern, I make an attempt to appear unaware of them for the safety of the bartender. Outside it is cold, rainy, dark, and there are few people outside. I draw my hood as I briskly pace, taking a sharp turn into the first alley I see. Looking behind me, my suspicions of being followed are instantly confirmed, for there the hooded figure is. In a frenzy I quickly dashed away, taking many more sudden turns and twists into various alleys in a desperate attempt of losing the figure in a maze of the village. After a couple minutes I begin to give up on trying to run, for they are far too agile for my skill set. It’s as if they can sense where I’m going before I even have the chance to make a decision on where to go, and the chances of escape seem more and more bleak as each second fades into the next. Suddenly, I'm cornered with nowhere to go, and I don't have the high ground I thought I had when this started. We’re far enough away from others for me to use necromancy, but it's risky if they’re a part of the royal guard, but there's nothing else I can do. We’re facing each other in a standstill, my back touching the wall’s edge of the alley, and they’re covering the only exit out. My senses are on high alert, my magic ready at the tips of my fingers, waiting for the tension to snap. Neither of us moved, time ticked by the light pitter patter of rain hitting wood. I'm holding my breath, waiting to see who makes the first move. I hear their sword drag its way out of its sheath, making their move in our game, slowly taking in the extent of the alley. “I don't want to have to draw any of your blood kid, we can do this peacefully. All I want to do is have a quick chat.” As he comes closer, it becomes clear that this is a strong, tall, and highly muscled man, with a voice like cold daggers that could cut through anything. “If I had a piece of silver for every time I heard those words I'd be a very very rich man.” I curse to myself as I realize just how shaky my voice sounds, and I hold a hope he thinks it is from either the cold or panting due to the chase. The man lets out a slight chuckle, “I bet you would. Now, son, how many times has someone said that and have stuck to their word?'' At that I laughed, this is such an odd conversation to have with a man who just chased you into a random alley in the middle of the night. “Umm.. never?” For a moment nothing happens, my heart beating fast. The man spoke again, much less intimidating than before “You're not gonna attack me are you, cause I feel like that would ruin the moment” as he finishes speaking. I hear him resheath his sword and finally I feel like I have the high ground. I feel much much more confident in what i say “Well that would depend on what you want from me.” I'm soaked to the bone, there's mud and who knows what else on my boots, and if I had it my way I would currently be at where I’m staying at the moment. God what I would give to be under a thousand blankets fast asleep in the loft right now, thanks for that stupid idiot. “What I want from you,” the man's chilling voice is back, “is your help.” Confusion instantly strikes me like a wild horse, as my voice trembles from the high with the sudden anxiety I feel. “My help with what?” To that the man looks down for a minute as if in thought, then looks up and answers with all the confidence in the world. “To save the kingdom. And if you say no to helping, you leave me no choice but to kill you.” At this point i'm pretty sure this is all a dream but the chilling wind proves me wrong as I should not have left my bed this morning. 

I’m enraged I'm angry very very angry “ THE QUEEN THE SAME WOMEN WHO WOULD HAVE ME KILLED FOR BREATHING” Im shouting I cant help myself we’re inside now I still haven't taken my hood off the man who very fastly got sick of me referring to him as the man told me to call him Bayard I don't think that's his real name but I don't really care right now. He starts to talk again his voice is calm despite the annoyance that's in his eyes “This is a chance to prove-” I cut him off standing up fast causing the chair I was… was sitting on to fall “A CHANCE TO PROVE WHAT THAT NOT ALL NECROMANCERS ARE MURDERERS” he's had enough of my crap he stands up and smacks me on the back of my head i'm completely stunned by this “If you would shut up and listen for one minute” I find myself obediently picking up the chair I knocked over in my rage and promptly took a seat, crossing my legs I stared at him in silence. He takes a seat as well, I feel like he's staring into my soul, I don't even know if I have one of those. “ Didn't anyone teach you any manners” I've been avoiding eye contact but at this I Look up at him “uh no I ran away when I was ten, my parents didn't like that I could see dead people and the tried to turn me into the royal guard, when I found out that they were sending me to my death I thought it would be better if I just disappeared” I finish with a short awkward “poof” accompanied by a little shake of my hands, he's not impressed “Is anything easy with kids it was a simple yes or no question I didn't need your whole backstory” well then “the Queen needs your help whether you like it or not your coming with me and if you refuse as I told you in the alley i'll kill you I don't have a problem with killing kids not that I do it often only with special cases” Yep should not have left my bed this morning nothing bad happens when I stay in bed. “I'm not a kid so stop calling me one im seventeen” he laughs at this “you're seventeen and that short I thought you'd be like twelve” Bayards mocking me, nope, i'm not having it “I'M NOT SHORT IM AVERAGE” “Average for, what a dwarf” my face is bright red i’m thankful that i'm still wearing my hood I don't need another thing to be embarrassed about. I'm desperate to change the conversation “so what kind of help does the Queen need to call on a necromancer for help” Bayard isn't smiling anymore , if you call what he was doing smiling. “Yeah there's a slight problem with that” uh oh don't like that “She doesnt know im coming to a necromancer for help” yeah I really don't like the way this is going “She asked me to collect the jewels from all the kingdoms so thats what im doing, i’m going from kingdom to kingdom and collecting all the jewels to help protect the world from the spreading darkness” What now?? I can't wrap my head around this “let me just, she asked you, you a man who looks like deaths right around the corner who clearly doesn't have any gifts to protect himself to get all the jewels from the Gods to stop some mere shadows that have been spreading lately?” a nod “So you think it's a good idea to go to other kingdoms and ask them for their jewels which again were given to them by the gods to protect their lands.” another nod “yeah you've just about summed it up” He's crazy i've shone a crazy man where i'm staying I let him sit on my chair, well not really my chair but the one i'm renting. I can only stare in disbelief. He seems to sense my confusion. “I know what we're thinking but we have a chance to save not only the kingdom but the world to rebuild the bridges to other kingdoms that long since have crumbled” This time I nod. I'm not sure what to say. We sit in silence for a few minutes. “So why me outta all the people you could choose from why me?” he sits staring at me like a cat does when it sees its prey. “Cause I thought it would be cool to have someone with your gifts to ensure the safety of the jewels once we secure them” I Echo his words “cool” “yep” “and I don't have a say in this” “correct” i've come to a conclusion im gonna die he's gonna kill me. I'm not ready to die, I'm young. I have a future, kind of. I know what comes after death. I speak to the dead amongst other things, but I dont wanna join them. He pats me on the leg and begins to stand up. “Get some sleep we leave first thing in the morning be ready if your stuff isn't packed we leave without it” There goes sleeping in “oh and kid, you never told me your name” Now I know how he felt when I called him man “My name is Jackson” “well then Jackson get some rest we leave at the first sign of sunlight” I nod the sun rise isn't too far away Bayard turns and leave the room closing the door behind him. I stay seated on my chair pondering what just happened. I can't wrap my head around it. I just wanted to eat my dinner and go to bed but lifes never easy I guess. I slowly rise, shedding my soaking wet cloak. I hang it on the back of the chair I was just sitting on. I slowly un buckle my worn and now very muddy boots. Undoing the various straps and buckles found spread across my clothing I change into my worn nightwear, draw back the blankets on my un made bed and lay down. Thoughts began swirling through my head. I lay on my back staring at the ceiling. It takes me a while to realize I'm not gonna get any sleep tonight. I drag my legs over the side of the bed, grab my blanket and drag it over my shoulder I take a few steps over to the window open it and take in the nights air its pouring now the warmness of my room is swept out and replace with the icy wind of the night I stare at the stars watch as they flicker dully. The stars rotate out every few months but the moon stays constant. It's the only thing that never changes. It gets bigger and smaller and once every few cycles it will disappear but I know it's still somewhere in the sky and that makes wherever I go feel like home. Everyone says towns sleep when the sun goes down but for me and others like me when the living close their eyes the dead open them. Spirits can come out in the day but it's unlikely unless they're powerful enough to rise for vengeances or are summoned. The summoners have to be very strong. It takes years of practice but not for me. Looking out at the landscape I take in the view I like this lodge I love the view it gives me I can see the lake not to far away I stare out the window for a while the suns gonna be showing up anytime now so I might as well pack my few items I try to keep a mental list of everything I put into my bag so I dont forget anything. Time blurs and my eyes begin to feel heavy before they finally close.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this it would mean the world to me if you could comment so I know to keep writing this


End file.
